Halley Hallivan's Adventure
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: This story is about a cat-girl who finds a Chaos Emerald and meets Knuckles the Echidna. However, Dr. Eggman also finds the emerald and wants it for himself. Who will Halley give it to? Read the story and find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Halley Hallivan's Adventure

Chapter 1 

At about 9:26 p. m, in a dark area, Halley rode her bicycle on the street. She was

fourteen – going – on – fifteen years old. She wore a magenta tank top, black boots, white gloves,

and two purple pony tail holders making pig tails with red highlights on her hair. She also had red bangs.

Halley also carried a brown purse with her. She was very tired and weak from traveling for years. She had

magenta, but blood shot eyes from not sleeping for a few weeks and she was hungry because her

food supply was low. She hardly had enough money for anything. But most importantly, she was

very cold and alone.

"I need to save my strength and fast," Halley said to herself. "If I don't, I'll be very sick.

I hope I can find someone around here that can help me. More importantly, I need to know

where this bright yellow gemstone came from." Inside Halley's purse was her cell phone, lip balm,

water bottle, personal items, and a Chaos Emerald. She found the gemstone in the middle of the

road while she was on her journey. She swore that she wouldn't stop until she finds

the owner of it (unless she needed a resting break).

Meanwhile, inside a secret base, an evil scientific genius sat in his computer room

along with his two henchmen. Their names were Dr. Ivo Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe. Decoe was

a tall, skinny, golden robot with magenta eyes. Bocoe was a short, thick, silver robot with blue

eyes. The doctor was tall, a little thick, and a little old. He had small glasses that he wore on his

eyes, a red suit, black tights and boots, white gloves, and a huge brown mustache.

"Doctor," said Decoe, "it's getting really late and we have not found any Chaos

Emeralds all day."

"He's right, you know," agreed Bocoe. "Shouldn't we get some rest so we don't feel

tired tomorrow?"

"Not yet," Dr. Eggman replied. "I swore I wouldn't stop until I find that emerald." He

gave a small yawn. "I'm just not looking hard enough. So no one sleeps until we do. That includes

you, Bocoe."

Bocoe nearly fell asleep, but then he shook his head, trying to keep himself awake.

He suddenly spotted something. "Dr. Eggman," he said. "I spy a young cat – girl riding

near the city."

"What?" said the doctor. " Let me see." He sees the screen showing Halley riding her

bike.

"Well, well, well," said Dr. Eggman smirking. "I didn't suspect an adolescent like her

to be wandering around at night. But tell me, why does she matter when we should be finding

the emerald?"

"I wish I knew," said Decoe. "It looks like the scanner is not working so well again."

The doctor thought for a minute. "Decoe," he said, "put the scanner on X-ray mode."

Decoe obeyed his master's command and X-rayed on Halley's purse, showing a yellow

gemstone.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" the three villains exclaimed.

"But how did she get it?" asked another robot named Bokkun. He had pointy ears, a

gray belt with the letter M on it, and red shoes. He also had an upside – down triangle on his

forehead and he carried a delivery bag and a rocket engine with him.

"That's a good question Bokkun," said Dr. Eggman. "The only thing we do know is that

she has it and she's going to hand deliver it to us personally. And I know just how to do that."

The doctor laughed evilly and so did his robots.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Halley had been riding her bike for over an hour and she couldn't find anyone who

could help her.

"Man, it's getting late," she said with a yawn. "How can it be so hard to find

someone around here?" Halley took out the Chaos Emerald from her purse and looked at it. "I'm

pretty this gem can lead me to the owner." Halley wasn't paying attention to the road, so she

tripped over a rock, flew from her bike, and crashed into a tree. Half of her body was stuck inside,

leaving her rear sticking out.

"Crude, I'm stuck," she said, struggling to get out. "Someone get me out of here!

HELP ME!!"

In a dark alley, a red echidna was hunting for treasure. He had long red hair,

white gloves with sharp knuckles on his fists, purple eyes, and red shoes with a gray buckle on

each orange strap.

The echidna heard Halley scream. "What now?" he said to himself. He ran from

the dark alley to where Halley was stuck.

She was still struggling. "Could someone help me, please?" she cried. "I don't

want to be stuck to a tree forever." She began to whine. "I'll never get out of here."

"Hello, miss," said the echidna, leaning against the tree beside Halley.

"Is someone talking to me?" Halley asked. "Oh, thank God you're here. I--who

am I talking to?"

"My name's Knuckles the Echidna," said the echidna.

"Well, as you can see, Knuckles," said Halley, "I'm sort of under a predicament

right now."

"Are you stuck?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Halley sighed.

"Want some help?"

"That would be very grateful of you. Thanks."

Knuckles stood behind Halley. "Hang on," he said. "I'll get you out."

"Just be a little gentle," said Halley. "I can become very sensitive."

"Okay." Knuckles grabbed Halley's legs and tried to pull them out.

"Ow, ow, ow," Halley yelled as Knuckles was pulling her legs. "Watch it, watch

it! Hey, you're touching my tail."

"Sorry," said Knuckles as he finally gave up. "Man, you really _are _stuck."

"No, you think?!"

Knuckles scratch his chin, thinking. "Looks like we're going to have to go with

Plan B," he said.

"Plan B?" asked Halley nervously. "What's Plan B?"

"Don't worry. Just hang on." Knuckles grabbed the tree trunk and he pulled it

from the ground. He held it on the side where Halley was hanging.

"What are you doing?!" asked Halley.

"Let go of the tree," said Knuckles.

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it!" Halley let go, causing her to fall to the ground. She stood up,

rubbing her waist because it was bruised from the tree.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked, putting the tree down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Halley replied. "Thanks." Suddenly, when Halley and Knuckles

saw each other's faces, they were in their own little world. Then they blushed, realizing that they

were staring at each other.

"Um…thanks for getting me out of the tree," said Halley.

"You're welcome," said Knuckles, smiling.

Halley looked at the ground. "Oh, crude," she said. "My stuff fell out of my

purse." She bent down and picked up her stuff from the ground.

"Let me help you," said Knuckles, picking up her purse. He also saw a small

package.

"Uh...that's mine," said Halley nervously as she took the package. "It's personal." Halley giggled nervously.

"Whatever you say," said Knuckles. Suddenly, he saw the Chaos Emerald on the

ground and gasped. He picked it up. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, that," said Halley. "I found that in the middle of the road while I was on

my bike."

"Don't you know what this is?"

"Ah…no."

"It's a Chaos Emerald!"

"A what Emerald?"

"Chaos Emerald. It's a very powerful gem that can make you travel through and

stop time. It also possesses positive and negative qualities."

Halley went silent for a few seconds. "Could you clarify, please?"

"Oh, forget it," said Knuckles. "Anyway, thanks for the emerald." Just as

Knuckles tried to take the gem, Halley pulled her hand back.

"Hey," said Knuckles. "What was that for?"

"I didn't say you could have it," said Halley.

"What are you saying?"

"I found this gem and you know what they say; 'Finder's, keeper's. Loser's,

weeper's,' unless you're trying to find the owner. And you're not the owner, are you?"

"Well…no, but--"

"Then, you can't have it."

"Oh, c'mon. What's it going to take to convince you to give it to me?"

"That depends on what you've got."

Knuckles began to think. "I know," he said. "Let's flip a coin."

"I'm low on money," said Halley.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Been there, done that."

"Think of a number from one to twenty?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, wait. I've got it. How about a trade?"

"A trade, huh?" Halley was thinking. "Okay, Knuckles. Tell me, what can you

give me in exchange for this emerald?"

Knuckles thought for a moment. He saw a pansy on the ground. "How about

this flower?" he said after he picked it up.

"I'm allergic to pansies," said Halley, then she sneezed.

Knuckles picked an apple from a tree. "This apple?"

"Knuckles, you know that won't work, even though I _am_ hungry."

"Well, that's all I've got. What's your idea?"

"It has to be as valuable as the Chaos Emerald. I'll tell you what, since you got

me out of the tree and since I'm being so nice to you, I'll give you twenty four hours to find it. In

the meantime--" Halley yawned. "--I need to take a rest. I haven't slept in days."

Halley lied down near a tree and closed her eyes.

Knuckles stood beside her. "You want me to keep you company?"

Opening one eye, Halley said , "Sure. Why not." Knuckles sat down near

Halley.

"I hope you don't mind my asking," he said, "but what's a teenager like you

doing out here in the first place. I mean, shouldn't you be home, sleeping with your family, unless

you don't have one."

"I _do_ have one," said Halley. "It's just that…they're not with me right now."

"What do you mean?"

Halley sighed. "Okay, the truth is, I don't know where they are. I haven't seen

them in years."

"You're kidding me. You've been traveling on your bike for a few years and yet

you didn't find your family?"

Halley shook her head.

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"I was seven years old during that time. It was late autumn, in the afternoon.

The weather man said that a hurricane was coming to our town." Halley was thinking of a

flashback inside her head. "The mayor of our town had us evacuated. I was with my

parents and my twin sister, Sal. We tried to find shelter during the evacuation.

"Suddenly, there was a huge crowd near us. Someone accidentally pushed

me aside and I got left behind. I tried to find my folks, but the crowd was so huge that I couldn't

see them. During the hurricane, my best friend, Jackie the Raccoon, she had me stay at her

house.

"When it was over, the whole down was a mess. I couldn't find my family

Anywhere. I was so worried that I cried for a little while. Even Jackie and her family couldn't find

them. I've been staying at their house for about four years, and then I left on my journey. I didn't

take any breaks, unless I really needed one." Halley's flashback ended. "The next thing I knew

was that my supplies were low and I've been very tired and hungry. Then, I found the Chaos

Emerald, crashed into that tree and met you."

Knuckles felt ashamed. "I'm very sorry."

Halley sighed. "It's cool," she said. "I'll find them eventually." Halley's

stomach growled. She blushed madly.

"You still want the apple I tried to give you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah." Knuckles gave Halley the apple and she ate it. "Oh, by the way, my

name's Halley Hallivan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Halley and Knuckles smiled at each other.

When she finished her apple, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Halley?" Knuckles tried to wake her up, but she looked so tired, that he let

her sleep through the night. He fell asleep beside her, holding her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Halley slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She yawned

and stretched herself up. She then realized that Knuckles was gone.

"Knuckles?" Halley called out. "Knuckles, where are you?" Something hit her

mind. "Oh, _now_ I know where he went. He's probably looking for something to trade with me for

the Chaos Emerald." Suddenly, Halley heard someone laughing. She looked up at the sky to see

Bokkun flying with his rocket engine.

"Hey, down there," he said, waving his hand and landing near Halley.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Halley.

"The name's Bokkun. I'm the delivery 'bot around here. You've probably

heard of me, right?"

"Eh…no, not really."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I have an important message for you from my boss."

Bokkun pulled out his television messenger.

The screen showed Dr. Eggman on it. "Hello, my dear," he said. "You must be

Halley Hallivan. I've heard so much about you. I am Dr. Ivo Eggman and I'm a scientific genius.

I would like to have a conversation with you, personally. Bokkun will lead you to my base. In the

meantime, Chao!"

As the screen shut off, Halley burst out in laughter, "Dr. Eggman? What kind

of name is that? That's just stupid!"

"I don't think the doc would like it if you said that in front of him," said

Bokkun. "He happens to take insults very seriously."

"Oh, sorry," Halley stopped laughing.

"Let's go!" Halley stood up and began to follow Bokkun. She took her bike

with her.

During the walk, the cat and the robot had a conversation.

"So," said Bokkun, "you new around here?"

"I guess you could say that," said Halley. "I used to live in a huge town, but it

got blown by a hurricane."

"Gosh, that must've been horrible."

"It was, believe me."

Bokkun pointed his finger down below. "Well, here we are." Halley saw a

huge ship near a junkyard.

She gasped. "Oh…my…God!" she said. "That thing's humongous!"

"Yeah, well, he's been working hard on it. C'mon, let's go." Halley parked her

bike near a clear area. She and Bokkun walked inside the ship. While he was leading her to Dr.

Eggman, Halley was amazed by all of the scientist's inventions.

"Whoa," she said. "This is so cool."

When they reached the core of the room, Bokkun called out, "Here she is,

doctor." Dr. Eggman turned around on his chair and saw Halley.

"Welcome to Eggman Enterprises, Halley," he said. "It's a pleasure to make

your acquaintance."

"Same to you, doc," said Halley, shaking the doctor's hand. "What's all the

hubbub?"

"Well, I'm kind of looking for something that you have."

"Like what?"

"I've heard that you found something valuable. Like a…how do you say...Chaos Emerald?"

"Okay."

"So, I would like you to hand it over to me because I need it for an important

experiment, if you please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"And why not?!"

"'Cause I'm already making a trade with someone."

"Who?!"

"Some guy named Knuckles. You see, I met him last night after--"

"What?! Why would you make a trade with him?"

"Well, maybe because he's trustworthy or maybe because he insisted and I

couldn't resist."

"Why I ought to--" Dr. Eggman suddenly came up with a solution. "What if I

trade you something better than what that lousy echidna has?"

"Perhaps, but it depends. What's on your mind?"

"I'm glad you asked. Decoe, Bocoe, show this girl what we've got." A huge

stage appeared with the two robots wearing fancy suits, carrying a bunch of stuff (kind of like

those reality shows you see on TV).

"Today, on Eggman Enterprises," said Decoe, "we have a lot of things to trade

you for the Chaos Emerald."

"For example," said Bocoe, "we've got a huge supply of make-up for girls like

you."

"Or, we can give you a bag filled with over 1,000."

"Or," said Bokkun, also dressed in a suit, "we can give you a hair piece kit for you."

"Well," said Halley, "I don't know…"

"Hold on," Dr. Eggman added. "There's one more thing. We'll give you the

opportunity to join our team. Plus, as an added bonus, we'll give you this special outfit for you to

wear. It's just like mine, except it's your size and it's pink. And you can have all four of these

things if you agree. What do you say?"

Halley was a little nervous because she couldn't decide. She thought it was a

nice outfit, but she also didn't want to upset her new friend.

"Come on," said Dr. Eggman. "You know you want to."

Halley couldn't take it anymore. "All right. It's a deal." She gave the doctor

the emerald and she got the outfit in exchange.

"Thanks a lot, Halley," said Dr. Eggman.

She was glad that she got it, but she thought, _"What am I going to tell _

_Knuckles? He's going to be so upset. Well, a deal's a deal, no matter what."_

As Halley left to change her outfit, Dr. Eggman thought while smirking,

"_That girl's as naïve as that knucklehead. I must admit, she might make a great henchwoman."_ He

chuckled silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the city, Knuckles was walking from the jewelry shop, carrying a necklace

with an amethyst on it.

"Well," he said to himself, "finally, I've got something that'll convince that

feline to give me the emerald." Suddenly, Knuckles heard someone laughing. It was Bokkun

again, flying with his engine.

"Long time, no see, Knuckster," he said, landing toward Knuckles.

"Aw, not you, again," said Knuckles.

"Hey, I don't care if you hate my job. At least it's free."

"Let me guess, you brought me a message from Eggman?"

"Not this time. It's actually from someone you know. Take a look." Bokkun

took his television messenger and turned it on.

Halley was on the screen. "Hey, Knuckles," she said. "What's up?"

"Halley?" Knuckles said, curiously.

"I feel ashamed to tell you this, but I already traded the Chaos Emerald to

someone else."

Knuckles was shocked. "What?! WHO?!"

"A scientist. He's called Dr. Eggman, which I think is a stupid name."

"I heard that!" said Dr. Eggman from another room.

Halley sighed. "So, anyway, I'm really sorry, but I couldn't resist. Besides, a

deal's a deal, no matter what. He gave me this suit in exchange for it. Plus, he offered me an

opportunity to join his team."

"Halley, how could you?!"

"I know you're pretty mad at me, but you'll probably get over it. Anyway,

thanks again for helping me out last night. I really appreciated it. It was nice meeting you."

When the messenger was turned off, Knuckles was a little angry. "I can't

believe that girl!" he said. "How could she trade the emerald for a lousy outfit?!"

"Hey, don't ask me," said Bokkun. "You should probably ask her at Dr.

Eggman's base. But like _that's _ever going to happen. See ya!"

As Bokkun flew away, Knuckles thought, _"I can't believe you did this to me, _

_Halley. Eggman's been playing you for a sap." _He sighed. _"Well, I'm going to have to talk my way out of this mess." _Knuckles left

the city and ran to Dr. Eggman's base to get the Chaos Emerald.

At the base, Halley and Dr. Eggman were talking and drinking juice.

"How do you like your new outfit?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"It's okay," Halley replied, "except it's a little tight around the waist."

"You'll get used to it. I'm so glad we made this deal. That Chaos Emerald is

as good as mine."

"Cool." Halley looked a little glum.

"Hey, don't worry about that red mammal. He wasn't too trustworthy in

the first place. He and his friends are always against me all the time. But, you trust me, right?"

"I guess so."

"Good, because you'll be staying with us for a long time." Suddenly, the

alarm went off. It was so loud that it hurt Halley's ears.

"INTRUDER ALERT, SECTOR A 12," said the voice in the security system. It kept

repeating itself many times.

"I wonder who it could be." Dr. Eggman said to himself. The door came

crashing down to the floor. They saw a figure near the entrance.

"Knuckles!" Halley exclaimed.

"Hand over the emerald, Eggman!" Knuckles shouted. "And let the kid go!"

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Eggman asked innocently.

"Don't you play dumb with me, you moron!" Knuckles turned to Halley.

"Halley, don't give Eggman the Chaos Emerald."

"Why?" Halley asked.

"Because he's been using you just so he can have world domination."

Halley turned to Dr. Eggman. "Is this true, doctor?"

"Of course not, my dear," the doctor lied. "He's just lying so he can try to

ruin our enterprises. Besides, we made a deal, remember?"

"_He's_ the one who's lying." Halley turned to Knuckles. "Halley, you met

me before you met him and I helped you. The truth is, the Chaos Emerald doesn't an owner, but my friends and I try to

protect them. You've got to trust me."

"Well, Halley," said the doctor, "it's _your _decision. Who are you going to

trust? Me or Knuckles?" Halley was very nervous because it was hard to decide on who to

trust. Then, she had a serious look on her face and ran from the room.

"I guess she doesn't want to make her decision because she's too naïve," Dr.

Eggman said. Knuckles growled and clenched his fists. Suddenly, they heard a crash from the

other room. Halley leaped into the core room, wearing her regular clothes again. She held her

new clothes in one hand and the Chaos Emerald in the other.

"What are you doing?!" said Dr. Eggman feeling shocked.

"Sorry, Eggman," said Halley. "But even though there isn't an owner to this gem, Knuckles _is_ the one I really trust. He's

really sweet, honest, funny, and caring. Our deal's off, so you can take this suit back!" Halley

threw her outfit at Dr. Eggman's face. He growled in anger and he was steamed.

"Come on," said Knuckles. "Let's get out of here."

"Right behind you," said Halley as she took Knuckles' hand and ran.

Dr. Eggman became very angry and shouted, "Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun,

activate the robot ship, E-45. We've got two teenagers on the run."

"YES, DOCTOR!" all three robots screamed.

After Halley and Knuckles made their escape, Knuckles asked, "Are you

okay, Halley?"

"I'm fine," said Halley, panting. "Thanks."

"How'd you manage to get the Chaos Emerald from Eggman?"

"It wasn't easy, but I used my secret weapons to break the case."

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Knuckles smiled at Halley and she smiled

back. Their smiles broke off when the ground started to shake. A huge robot came out of a pile

of junk. It was very tall, and it was gold, silver, black, and white at the same time.

"Alright, Halley," Dr. Eggman called out from the intercom, "I'll give you

and Knucklehead a few seconds to give me the emerald before I hurt you."

"Never!" said Halley.

"You asked for it." The robot grabbed Halley and held her in its clutches.

Halley couldn't escape it.

"Halley!" Knuckles shouted. He ran towards the robot and tried to punch

its left leg. "Put her down, Eggman!"

"I'm afraid that's unacceptable, my friend," said the doctor, laughing. He

pushed a button that made the robot's fist squeezed Halley. She screamed in pain. The robot

kicked Knuckles. Just then, he heard a sound, and it came by very quickly. It was a huge blue

blur spinning in the air. It sliced the robot's fist off of its arm, causing it to fall. The fist let go of

Halley and Knuckles jumped in the air and caught her in his arm. They both landed safely.

"You alright?" Knuckles asked, putting Halley down.

"Yeah," Halley replied. "Don't worry about me." When the blue blur

stopped spinning and it turned out to be a blue hedgehog. He had green eyes, white gloves, and

red sneakers with a golden buckle on each white strap.

"What's up, Knux?" asked the hedgehog. "Haven't heard from you in a

while."

"Nice to see you too, Sonic," said Knuckles.

Sonic looked at Halley. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Halley Hallivan. We met each other yesterday."

"Nice to meet you, Halley."

Halley shook Sonic's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Sonic."

"Well, well, well," said Dr. Eggman. "Look who decided to crash this party.

Hello, Sonic." Dr. Eggman cackled.

Sonic turned to him. "Hey, Eggman," he said, smirking. "Long time, no

see. What are you doing in a dump?"

"Don't even think about it. I'm just looking for a Chaos Emerald that

_someone _took from me."

"Oh, shut up, you egghead!" Halley yelled.

"You better watch that mouth of yours, little girl, or you'll have to face my

laser beams!" After Dr. Eggman laughed, he pulled a lever that activated a lot of lasers.

Halley really made the doctor mad. "Oh, snap!"

"You shouldn't have said too much," said Sonic.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" said Dr. Eggman. The robot shot a lot of laser beams,

making the three heroes scatter.

"There's too many of them!" Halley screamed. "What'll we do?"

"Eggman's robot is very powerful," said Knuckles. "But we've got to defeat

it."

"Don't even bother, you idiots," said the doctor. "I could do this all day."

Suddenly, a bunch of bombs came in and destroyed all of the lasers. "What the…?" Someone

jumped off a huge pile of junk. It was a periwinkle raccoon with black hair. It was in a small

braid with two blue ponytail holders. She had brown eyes, and she wore a black tank top, navy

blue jeans, black high heels, and three silver chains on her tail, neck, and waist. She also wore a

lot of make up on her face that it made her look gothic.

"Jackie!" Halley called to the raccoon.

"Hal," Jackie replied. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"You two know each other?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah," Halley replied. "I told you about her last night, remember?"

Knuckles finally remembered. "Oh yeah."

"You insolent pests!" the mad scientist yelled. "I'll make you pay for this!"

"That's not going to happen, Eggman!" said Sonic. He turned to his friends.

"C'mon, you guys. Let's beat him, one person at a time." The first guy to challenge Dr. Eggman

was Sonic. He used one of his power rings and did a spin – dash attack. It pushed the robot

backwards, making it a little weak.

Sonic landed safely to the ground. "Your turn, Jackie," he called to the

female raccoon. She waited for Dr. Eggman to make his move.

"Take this!" he said, firing a lot of missiles at Jackie.

She dodged every single one. "What a nuisance," she said. She took out her

bombs. "Bombs away!" Jackie threw the bombs at the robot, making some damages to it. The

smaller robots inside it started to panic, but the doctor stayed calm.

"Looks like you're up, echidna," Jackie said to Knuckles. He ran to the robot

again, but this time, he jumped up and landed on its head.

"Surprise!" he said as he punched the robot's head repeatedly. It nearly

caused a lot of destruction to the cockpit. Dr. Eggman became furious.

After Knuckles jumped down from the robot's head, he said, "Halley, we're

counting on you!"

"I'm on it," Halley replied. She ran towards the robot, but then stopped.

"Hmph, this isn't over yet!" said Dr. Eggman. "Face it, Halley. You're too

much of an amateur to stop E-45." The four villains began to laugh mockingly.

"Don't try to underestimate me, Eggman," Halley said under her breath, "or

you'llhave to say hello to my secret weapons." Halley took out her boomerangs from her purse.

Each one was purple with a skull on it. She jumped in the air and held up her boomerangs.

"Boomerang Blast!" She said as she made an attack that was similar to

Sonic's spin – dash, only with boomerangs. The villains panicked as Halley charged for them. She

broke through the robot several times. As Halley landed safely to the ground, she watched it

explode. The robot was in pieces, but the four villains were floating in a small ship. They were

badly burned. Halley jumped in the air toward them again.

"Oh crude," said Dr. Eggman.

"This is for making me betray my new friend!" Halley said. She kicked the

ship very hard, sending the bad guys flying away.

Halley landed on the ground. "Finally," she said, "they're gone…for now."

"Yep," agreed Jackie. She looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, I got

to go. My parents are going to flip if I don't. This place is suckish anyway. See you around, Hal!"

"Bye, Jackie."

After Jackie walked away, Halley looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles," she

said, "I'm really sorry. I should've known how important that emerald was to you. Please, don't

be too mad at me." Halley's head drooped in sadness.

Knuckles lifted it up by the chin and Halley stared at him. "I'm not mad at

you," he said. "I was just a little upset. You were very brave and fought back for us."

"He's right Halley," Sonic agreed. "You did a great job and we're proud of

you."

Halley smiled and very small tears filled her eyes. "Thanks, you guys," she

said.

"One more thing," said Knuckles, "I got something for you for our trade."

Knuckles pulled out the necklace that he bought from the jewelry shop.

Halley gasped. "You bought that for me?"

"It wasn't easy, but I had to convince the owner to make one of these and

he did. Will you accept it?"

Halley nodded. Knuckles put the necklace around her neck and she gave

him the Chaos Emerald. Halley hugged him and smiled. At first, he became confused, but then

he realized why she hugged him. She was thanking him for the necklace. He hugged her back,

telling her that she was welcome. He then let go of her.

"I must be off," Halley said as she walked to where her bike was parked. "I

can't just stay here forever."

"But where will you go?" Sonic asked.

"Everywhere. It doesn't really matter. All I know is, I won't stop until I see

my family again." Just as she was about to get on her bike, she realized that she forgot something.

She walked to Knuckles and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she got on her bike and left the two

boys staring at her. Knuckles touched the spot on his cheek where he had been kissed. He

blushed lightly and smiled. Sonic began to giggle softly.

Knuckles turned to him with a frown on his face."What's so funny,

hedgehog?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sonic said innocently. "It's just that you really like her,

don't you?"

Knuckles slapped Sonic's arm. "Stop it, Sonic."

"Well, do you?"

Knuckles went silent for a few seconds. "Maybe I like her a little bit. She's

a sweet kid and she knows how to take care of herself."

"Oooh, Knuckster's got a girlfriend!"

Knuckles growled in anger. "THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR

SAYING THAT!!" Sonic ran from Knuckles as he was trying to chase him.

"You can't catch me, you slow sucker!" Sonic shouted, slapping his butt tauntingly.

"Come back here!" Knuckles shouted back.

Halley heard that while she was riding on her bike. She giggled and she

never forgot the day she met the red echidna.

The End


End file.
